custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer
Welcome to the 11th most popular page on the wiki. =P 2 Chapters left Great news, Slice...out of all nine chapters in BIONICLE: Reality, 7 have been filmed! Tomorrow, I will conclude filming most likely! There are around 400 or 500 pictures, and maybe 600! The climax of the film is awesome, and finishing it tomorrow will give me time to post all of the chapters by early October 2010. YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Starscream7 22:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Great Beings Oh... Well, that is something that is going to take some fixing... Let me see, that also makes me have to change some plans, Zirahk's history, yikes... Alright, this is such a big fluke on my part... Should I re-write TBHW part 3? That way, nobody will be confused when you spill the beans and have to search back through the facts, I can just say on news that I have to re-start. That would also fix the Angonce problem. So if you agree with this idea, feel free to delete part three and post a message of it's deletion on the news page. Sorry, again. How could I have known? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Hey, Slice, I just wanted to see if you would want to get more involved in the BIONICLE Origins: Nektann project. Up 'til this point, my slave Jareroden97 (jk) has been doing a all the work, so to give him a break, I was wondering if you could either do some writing or make some concept art. If you would consider, just tell me what you would like to do. If you don't want to do anything, that's perfectly fine too. Thanks, and PS: I miss CrazyLihkan38! Clone Trooper 1000 19:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sigh Oh, I'm so sorry, I just thought you might have missed it, since you deleted a lot of this page. Sorry. Clone Trooper 1000 22:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) REALITY As you wished, I didthe first part of my blog series invloving BIONICLE:REALITY and the similarities between that and Transformers. SubAqua 01:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Coh'Lhran Just wondering now, but why did you change the capital L to a lower case one on the Coh'lhran page? I don't see the point in that. -[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'0']][[The Great Storm|'7']] Slice, if this isn't stopped, I am going to have a heart attack. We need to stop mocking Reality, because I have been working overnight to get the (Censore) plot remodified! Subaqua is getting on my enraged nerves, now. And others, Vagra Nui Tales, Colelctor1, they're supporting the blog. We need to talk to him, and yes, I said WE. Starscream7 20:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 (The director of BIONICLE: Reality But Slice...civilized isn't the point! SubAqua claims I am ranting on his blog post. Is that slightly needed? Yes. Okay? I am not going to just stop now. Listen, okay? I am DONE running. I will not run from anyone's post again. This is it, Slice. I am not redoing this movie (BTW Subaqua just said that i should) and I do not know if it should even air. I have one, and only one clean idea. I can make the sequel the first film. And that means redoing the movie! That is something that needs to be talked about. Starscream7 20:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Sorry :( I am going to redo BIONICLE reality. It will be nothing like transformers. I hope everyone is happy for once at this point. (BTW WE WILL HAVE TO TALK LATER) Starscream7 20:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 never mind! WARNING:VANDAL APPROACHING There's this IP Guy that's Vandalising things, including Wiki Metru--Reptor17 16:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) DR Review Can you do the review now? (If you're still too busy, that's OK, but I want to see your rating and review). And have you read TSC? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 19:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for blocking him. Starscream7 21:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Journey's End Hey, TheSlicer, can you write a script for my upcoming fil, Journey's End? If you can't I understand [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 05:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) help edit mutanted rahksi Writing Proposition On behalf of myself, Jareroden97, and Varkanax39; I would like to give you the opportunity to become one of the full-time writers of Dark Realities. This would allow you to help develop our story, and your talents as a writer would be greatly appreciated in writing our serial. However, I am aware of your other involvements with numerous different stories, so a refusal would be understandable if you wished to continue handling all your other stories and responsibilities without another burden being added. Our offer still stands though, would you want to become one of the official, major writers of Dark Realities? --Chicken Bond 21:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That may work well for me and my fellow writers. You can be our secondary writer, whilst me, Varkanax39, and Jareroden97 assume larger writing roles. With Jareroden temporarily absent, you may need to fill in for him a bit, but me and Varkanax will mainly handle the writing block until J97 returns. Since you are aware of our plans for Nightwatcher, it's time you learn what we plan for the future of the story. If your gonna get involved in the writing process, your gonna have to read the latest chapters, if you haven't already. This is what we've got so far (remember to delete the spoiler after reading): That's what we've got. Just to get you going, would you like to write chapter 13 when Varkanax finishes chapter 12? It would focus on Nightwatcher's (and his Girahk's) battle with Hydros and his allies, with Varkanax's legion rapidly approaching.--Chicken Bond 23:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Yeah.....You see, I have been trying to post chapter 1 - but it says i need to try a new image and that it won't work. Any ideas? Starscream7 23:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 P.S. Yes you can help...and did you see my latest blog post? Did you read my earlier message? --Chicken Bond 00:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I might not have made this bit clear. Are you happy to write chapter 13 when chapter 12 is completed by Varkanax? --Chicken Bond 00:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Varkanax has finished chapter 12, are you capable of writitng chapter 13? If so, the scenes and material you could use int chapter could be Tetrack's unresolved conflict with Sawrall, or Hydros' clash with Nightwatcher, but I'll leave the scenes you right about up to you if can write the chapter. Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 22:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, chapter 13 can be written another time. --Chicken Bond 22:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) But when do you think you can you write the chapter (no pressure or anything)? --Chicken Bond 03:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Contest Toa Fairon ' May I use the Combat forms in my storyline? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 23:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 23:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) invite You have been invited to join My unnamed FTTD). I'd love to make chapter focused on Nightwatcher--Spam 23:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't think you got this message, but will you be able to write DR chapter 13 at some point soon? No pressure or anything. BTW, nice work with TDR's PDF version, I'm really enjoying it. --Chicken Bond 02:52, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, there. As you may, or may not, know, I'm going to be away for three days on a holiday, rendering mostly, if not totally inactive. Because of this, I'm not gonna be able to write DR chapter 13, and seeing as Varkanax is busy after finishing the last one, do you think you'll be able to write it at this point? --Chicken Bond 06:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Slice I do need an answer very soon. --Chicken Bond 12:26, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Wow, looks like all the admins and writers are busy XD! Your going on a camp, I'm going on a short holiday, J97 is gone for a month. Who's gonna actively run the wiki? (Rhetorical question there, TTN I suspect will watch it) But anyways, nah, no worries at all, it can wait for another time. --Chicken Bond 22:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) TDR Wasn't shadowdermis Mordrax damaged by the blast, causing him to lose the ability to speak, and allowing him only to communicate through telepathy? I noticed you changed that in the new TDR. And how's Underworld Rising going? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 01:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Demon Contest rules. I've decided to take away rule six. But remember I'm not good with custom bodies, and I cant use Hydraxon fingers, because I don't have Hydraxon. Oh, I'm hoping to get a Youtube account soon. Also, check out my page. Toa manoc Welcome back! Just letting you know, you don't need to worry about DR's 13th chapter, as me and Varkanax have got it sorted and handled. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I've been experiancing a problem. The sidebar that shows the recent changes seems to have frozen. It still says you edited the Heeh Chronicles one minute ago while on the MyHome feature it says you made the edit 30 minutes ago. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 22:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) OK. And have you read Twilight Void? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 23:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) DR and other stuff Nightwatcher has made another appearance in DR, you can review his lines, and see if they need editing to suit his personality. Also, would you like to keep Markein (My Rotaxian bounty hunter MOC seen in my latest blog) as a reserve character for your storyline? As other than his training of Skorr, he has no involvement or connection with my storyline, and I don't think that will change (at least for the time being). [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Page Check out my updated news and MRS, please. Oh don't forget to watch for my new account. Toa manoc Did you read my earlier message? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I am aware of that. I'm giving him as sort've a reserve character, so you don't necessarily need to use him, though he's in the wings should you require him. The only thing I ask should he appear, is that I can still maintain writing rights to him (meaning I can write the section detailing his personality and abilities, though leave his history and fate in your hands). Also, was the depiction of Nightwatcher in the uncompleted chapter 13 accurate? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I'll trim it down, though how do I make an archive (I feel weird, asking such noobish questions) ? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Thought so. Thanks! [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] De-capitalizing Yes, I have returned with another argument. Look, I've respect your decision and policy of not having everything capitalized for some time, but now I'm starting to think it's becoming a problem. Your de-capitalizing of page names is getting a bit out of hand. I'm fine with altering names from titles such as Battle near Alex's Fortress to battle Battle near Alex's fortress, as not every event needs capitalizing, but de-capitalizing names and titles to official objects/pages is not a brilliant idea. For example, last time I checked the name of Scythe of creation was originally and officially named the Scythe of Creation, which is official title. It just doesn't make sense. Wikipedia doesn't do it with pages that have officially capitalized titles, they don't call pages the United kingdom or the United states of America they have those titles capitalized because they are what they are officially known as. That's my one real issue. Other than that pages called Jet thrusters or Plasma grenades is fine with me to have their titles changed. It's just the ones with offcial names that bites at me. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] De-capitalizing Yes, I have returned with another argument. Look, I've respect your decision and policy of not having everything capitalized for some time, but now I'm starting to think it's becoming a problem. Your de-capitalizing of page names is getting a bit out of hand. I'm fine with altering names from titles such as Battle near Alex's Fortress to battle Battle near Alex's fortress, as not every event needs capitalizing, but de-capitalizing names and titles to official objects/pages is not a brilliant idea. For example, last time I checked the name of Scythe of creation was originally and officially named the Scythe of Creation, which is official title. It just doesn't make sense. Wikipedia doesn't do it with pages that have officially capitalized titles, they don't call pages the United kingdom or the United states of America they have those titles capitalized because they are what they are officially known as. That's my one real issue. Other than that pages called Jet thrusters or Plasma grenades is fine with me to have their titles changed. It's just the ones with offcial names that bites at me. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I was using that as an example, we'd have to consult Varkanax first before doing so. Don't get me wrong, what your dong's generally beneficial to the wiki, but occasionally we just overlook some things. So, do we get the point? And was what I was saying above a thought you already had considered, since I just wasn't sure. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I HATE YOU .........!! help me edit metal giant Main Page Why was the Main Page changed? And what are your plans for updating for the new skin? Are we going to have to endure it? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 18:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Moving Okay, mind you, I don't know how this works, but according to a user called Echo, the wikifarm site "Shoutwiki" can transfer all the data of a wikia wiki onto a new Shoutwiki site. Essentially what I'm saying is with your approval the site could be moved onto an independent wiki (and Shoutwiki uses a Monobook-like-skin) eliminating the problems of Oasis. Just an option and I thought I'd let you know... -'Minish Link' 18:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Will MonoBook remain an option? If so, we could use that once Monaco is removed. (That's what I plan to do if it remains an option). :Monobook will indeed remain an option, however it is not possible to set it as the default skin for a wiki. -'Minish Link' 18:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright, sounds good to me. Just bringing up the option in case you'd not considered it yet. -'Minish Link' 21:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) New Character Can I add a character to Gigas Magna Storyline? Please reply soon. EDIT: I've completed the page see it here:Acid (being) EDIT:YES! I'm totally ok with it. Nice bio Toa Keos 19:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Erm I'm an admin on another wiki and noticed in your redesigned Oasis theme you got rid of the sidebar on the main page. How do you do zis? -'Minish Link' 23:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I've made a page for markein. You can see it here, and write his history. Also about Skorr, you don't necessarily need to mention him in the biography, since Skorr encountered an alternate version of Markein in a parallel universe (as we agreed), and the Markein of the prime GMS universe never met Skorr in your continuity, so Skorr's encounter with him was solely in that alternate reality. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Another New character May I add Null to the Gigas Magna storyline aswell? Please reply soon. Toa Keos 06:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Gigas Magna Are you guys still working on that? Are there any story elements and stuff that I could help with? Dancing with Destiny is taking me an age to write. --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 14:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. Just let me know when you have teh details! And well done on the novel, by the way. I'm starting one soon, but it's not BIONICLE-related. I just need to release my new film first to get the saga going. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 14:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... But How on Earth Did You do That? So, Slicer, first of all, I'd like to thank you for adding the author template. But how DID you do that!? Whenever I ''try, it says: This article was written by [[User:Destroyallifeforms ...And nothing else! It doesn't say ". Please do not add to this fiction without the author's consent", nor is my username linked, and what the heck are the brackets and the User: ... for? And also, how do you get the signatures to be colored and bold and stuff? Destroyallifeforms 15:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! (see below) [[User:Destroyallifeforms|[[User:Destroyallifeforms|'Destroy']][[User talk:Destroyallifeforms|'all']] [[User:Destroyallifeforms|'lifeforms']]]] 17:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ...That's the only problem. Not to sound dumb, but I don't understand what you mean by that... YAY, THANKS!!! It finally worked! (see below) [[User:Destroyallifeforms|'Destroy']][[User talk:Destroyallifeforms|'allife']][[User:Destroyallifeforms|'forms']] 17:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Question Will you be editing Null's page at all? Please reply soon. Toa Keos 21:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Are you avalaible to write DR chapter 14? Varkanax is gone for three days, and I need a few more writers. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!]] Rotaxian article May I write a Rotaxian article? If so, could you porvide some information about them? Toa Keos 03:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Um You should probably hide the most recent comment on TF's rant on the wikia skin. You'll se why when you see it. THIS IS ODST!!! 13:01, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Absorber Okay, so why do you keep changing the layout on her page to that of BS01? Is it a rule I over looked, you leaving a calling card of sorts? What? Dark of The Moon Hey, I just found some TF news out - Transformers 3 will be titled "Dark of The Moon"! ''SOUNDS (CENSORE) AWESOME!'' ''Starscream7 19:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 '''DOTM'' Okay Done, everything about Gigas Magna is gone from my stuff. ~Jman98~ 22:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Rotaxian May I use the Rotaxian species in my storyline? I wanted to build a black-armored Rotaxian bounty hunter/assassin for my storyline. (You created the species, or was it Teammcb? Correct me if I'm wrong). Ummm I'm not sure If you noticed but I left you a message about creating a page for the Rotaxian species. Are you available to write DR chapter 14? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] The Writer's Club You are invited to become a member of The Writer's Club, a group where CBW writers can talk about their stories and ask for support for their stories. You should be proud. TardirProductions Re: Absorber Oh. Okay. Kewl. Whatever. FYI, Wikitronia will follow the style I usually use. Still, I have a request. Is it possible that I could keep my current style for the time being, that is, until Land of War is done? I plan to copy-paste my article info from CBW to WT, so that I don't have to re-create each page. I'll rewrite Absorber's page when the time comes, and I plan to do so with the other CBW articles after all the info is copied, so can I keep all the other pages the way they are until I'm done? I promise to change them to BS01 format as quickly as I can once I start. BTW, I'd like to give you a preemptive invitation to join WT. It'd be an honor to have you help us out, with all your uber-slicing slice-alicious sliceyness. I like to say "Slice." [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Avenging Alliance|4'']] 18:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) DR Writing Again, are you available to write DR chapter 14, or are you occupied with other matters? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Could You Please. Not add/change things on my pages??????????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Why was the Top Users section erased on the Main Page? Custom Hero Factory Wiki Hey Slice, would you like to join me and some other users on Custom Hero Factory Wiki? I'd be more than willing to make you an admin there, since you do a great job here. Custom HF is dying and we need more users. So, what do you say? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] If you don't want to take the invitation, might you know anybody who might want to join the wiki? Starscream7 21:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Starscream7 Zormatch Could you send me an email about the Zormatch and what they do [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] Two Things Why shouldn't I copy-paste? I plan to also copy the Character, Species, and Location infoboxes, the writer template, and the youmay template, if that's what you're concerned about. Still, I've never been an admin, so I was unaware there was an Import thing. Thanks for telling me. Also, I would be honored to have some of the Altronia Continuity characters used in GMS. Go right on ahead. Side note: I don't plan to have Dastro-IX engage in conversation, and I barely plan on him speaking. He will only talk when asked a question or reporting to his leader. All other things he "thinks" I will write in all caps and itialics. You don't have to stick with that, though. If you want to make Dastro-IX talk more, I'm not going to object. Heck, if it's done awesomely enough, I may change my mind on his talkativity level. [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Avenging Alliance|4'']] 12:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering... Why did you change the capital L to a lower case one on the title of the Coh'lhran page? -[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'0']][[The Great Storm|'7']] Would you like to write chapter 16 of DR? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] What happened to the Top Users section on the Main Page? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 00:01, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Now that you're back, could you write the DR review? And could you answer my above question? Maybe its a bug, but I can't view the Top Users section on the Main Page.[[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 13:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Slice, you haven't been replying to any of my messages. Would you like to writer DR's 17th chapter, since I'm writing the 16th, or are you busy? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Ah... I know how that feels. I've got my most important exams of the year looming over me like death, and that means much revising and study. Anyways, thanks. Just to let you know, since you know the GMS characters entered into the storyline better than most (actually you know them the best), I'll leave you in charge of those characters, so you'll be able to see their characters develop in the same manner they would in the GMS. You'll also be able to develop their backstories, such as the reasons the Gigas Magna Empire and the Gigas Magna Resistance, and Bounty Hunters' Guild banded together to head to Spherus Magna to fight the DR. Anyways, thanks again. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Then how will the red Olmak work? Will it just be for the top seven users (Like it was on the Main Page)? Greetings, old friend TheLostGreatBeing is dead now. I am now TheFallenAngel. Slice, you can write the next DR chapter, I've finished the last. This chapter is meant to show Nightwatcher's meeting with the DE leaders over his defeat, and you know what happens when they meet. Anyways can you write? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Because the TEG trilogy is set in the canon Xaterex Multiverse, may I have permissionb to use Gigas Magna in the storyline? Not the real world and not a crossover, just an alternate world that happens to be called Gigas Magna. There are a lot of references to it in TEG, and TSC chapter 1 is set there, but after TSC I'll only mention it once in a while. Varkanax39 18:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) *Sighs* I thought I told you what happened to him. Never mind, then. Remove the spoiler once read. That's what I'd hope to see happen/appear in the chapter. It's up to you if you want to include any others scenes in your chapter. Though you can still write it right? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Can you Can you review The Heeh Chronicles for your club? Collector1 Chapter Just for a confirmation, can you write DR's next chapter? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Thanks for deleting the hero chronicles, you were right, I'll never start it. For your information, I had 2 chapters already ready. A Question Okay, so I'm planning on making a BIONICLE Interactive adventure based on some Characters of this wiki(With permission of there creators of course)and I was wondering if there was some way to make page only accessible by link. also, if this works, can I use Nightwatcher in it. The player can choose whether they can be Good or evil. Do you want Nightwatcher to be a good or evil Character? So I'm asking if you can make a page accessible only by link, if I can use Nightwatcher, and whether you want him to be a good or evil--Spam 01:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright then, good to here, my friend. When can you get round to writing it? --Chicken Bond 21:37, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Now excuse me, whilst I go and eat my breakfast. --Chicken Bond 21:56, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle Crossovers Who are you going to leave the Bionicle Crossover Wiki to? I'm just going to throw my name in for consideration. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re:BCW Oh, I'm sorry, I've just been caught up in the Custom Hero Factory Wiki. It's new, so it needs a lot of work. But never fear, I'll take care of Bionicle Crossovers too, now that CHF is going well. Yep, that's fine, though don't you mean he battles the DE leaders you said he battles the resistance leaders, who currently dealing with Zaktan in Atero. Other than that, I really don't mind if alter my original idea a bit, your one seems to suit Nightwatcher a bit better. --Chicken Bond 19:51, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Actually forget my last comment. That was a great Chapter! Will you be writing the next featuring Nightwatcher? --Chicken Bond 20:50, October 31, 2010 (UTC) GMS May I become a writer of GMS? I would like to add something to the GMS storyline that has to do with Null. I'll also edit his page myself. May I join? Toa Keos 05:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Will you be writing the next chapter of DR, Slice? Since it will be featuring (if you are available to write it) the great battle between Nightwatcher and the DE leaders. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I thought as much. When do you think you'll be up to writing it? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Blog Comments For some reason, recently blog commenting has been experiencing some problems. When editing in monobook, my blog comments won't appear, except when another user without the same problem comments. See User blog:Shadowmaster/The Curse for more details. I contacted wikia staff about the problem but they still haven't responded. Could you help? Varkanax39 00:04, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks. Commenting works in Oasis, so I'll edit in that. And what happened to your sig? Varkanax39 17:42, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Rebel Log Do you think you should update the review now that the story's done? (or at least, sort of. I probably will go back and rewrite some of the first few chapters, like I did with the prologue. Which means I most likely will ask this again...) I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Hey there, Slice. Thanks for such a positive review, it is very touching to know that DR's writing potential has not been wasted. But now onto business: DR's 18th chapter is due to focus on the epic battle between Nightwatcher and the DE leaders, and as you told me before, you're up to writing it. After all, only someone like you could write such a fantstic battle. But I must ask, when will you be avaliable to write it? Regards, Sir Bond Has ARRIVED!!!! Well, I was kinda planning for Nightwatcher's battle to take place, and THEN allow the other plots of the series to develop, since Nightwatcher will be spending a brief time out of the story's spotlight following his battle in order to allow the other plots to develop. I plan to reintroduce him back into the story once the crisis with Zaktan in Atero has been resolved. Just for confirmation, you know the outcome of Nightwatcher's battle, don't you? Sir Bond Has ARRIVED!!!! Images On some pages, such as Skorpix, images won't appear for me. I can't view them. I tried refreshing the page, but nothing worked. Is this a bug, or something else? Varkanax39 16:31, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way to fix the bug? Or do wikia staff have to repair it? Varkanax39 16:44, November 14, 2010 (UTC) When will you be ready to write chapter 18 of DR? --Chicken Bond 20:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) When will you write the next chapter of Dark Realities? Varkanax39 19:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, fair enough. Considering the amounts of stuff you have to do, you can write the chapter(s) at a later stage of DR. Varkanax will take your place for chapter 18. --Chicken Bond 20:03, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, Varkanax is taking your place for chapter 18. Just let me know when you think your chapter(s) should be written (If not, myself/Varkanax39/Jareroden97 will). --Chicken Bond 20:56, November 20, 2010 (UTC) wow Well hello friend its been a long time. i like the new look here it looks great! Congratulations on being a bureaucrat here. If you like you could come to my wiki for a visit. :) my sig does not work here but come to MLN wiki please! It's been this long? Hey! It's me, LittlemanJ95, now Littleman94!! I'm back here to help out! I've been in a lot of life activity at home, and I first created this site at the time where I was about to have dinner. I was never able to get on again because we were moving and we have been traveling too much and school as well. I'm going to be on this site to help out a lot, and why do I have a new account? I forgot all of my other stuff, including my password. I am going to ask you if you will be kind enough to give me back my bureaucrat strength before you resign. I am going have to thank you, Jareroden97 and Chicken Bond for aiding this site. I am forevermore in your debt, yet however, I don't have any proff to prove to you that I'm LittlemanJ95. You can delete my other account as well, even, an I prefer to be called Littleman. I'm 13 years old, and I was born December 7th, 1997. I was able to get on because my familly and I FINALLY got our internet access! Again, I am really hoping that you can recoginze me because I will try to be on as much as possible - and I know that it will be a lot nowadays. And again, thank you for your help... it's so great, that I don't have a word... yet I do have to say it's slicetastic! ''Ooh... I used Italic for the first time! LittlemanJ94 22:18, November 23, 2010 (UTC)LittlemanJ94 F:ID I don't know how long ago it was you sent me that message, because I haven't been on for about a month. I don't know if you've already deleted it, but no, I don't think it's storyline was that good. I plan to continue and finish TBHW over christmas break (So that means a lot of writing in a short period, but I can do it) and whenever you need me to write a chapter of TFC, I can, because I am now checking my messages here and whatnot. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, TheSlicer, I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend? If you don't want to, thats ok. ~Bow Chicka Bow Wow~ ~Jman 98~ 02:53, November 25, 2010 (UTC) re: Shadow Regime Absolutly yes but please don't delete the page because I will probably re-write it now that HAM is done BG well this isn't in order but *The beigns in the city are a force that has not yet been announced * No it is not the elder prophecies keeper * The battle outcome will be covered in the next story I write *While he did join the order herlyx had never asked him to. a brotherhood agent kaluu planted in the order told herlyx that he had recruited a new member (meaning leviathos) * No the keeper of the elder prophecies does not have to die, the prologue/first chapter were when Noctxia was destroyed. *BTW The river in the city signified that noctxia was attached from dimensional space but more was contained in a pocket dimension that existed in all realities (until its destruction of course) * The next story will cover what happens next for leviathos hope that helped you also tell me when I can read the new TFC stories Reply to Yeah... don't do that. Thanks for revealing who you were. I was confused how to recontact you. But for what you said, I checked the page of the guy who made it before I changed the page, and he apparently doesn't exist on the site any more. I thought that that would make his things able to be modified now. And then you said that it didn't, and I would need to contact him. I'm not sure how I would be able to contact him to get his approval on anything if the site won't have his page. Is there something that I need to do first now, to prove that I'm not a slanderous vandal before I change articles for people with accounts in that form? Nog the Inescapable 02:12, November 29, 2010 (UTC) OK Okay, I'll fix it now, just give me like 20 minutes to censor everything. ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 22:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Done ~Jman 98~ 22:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hmm, okay, I see where your coming from, I understand a lot of the stuff that's being said, I try to improve the wiki 150% anyways, I just thought it would be nice to be admin, I don't think I deserve to be a B'crat', Chicken Bond and Jareroden deserve there spots, I just wanted to be an admin because there are so many admins that are inactive. TheOracle32 and CrazyLihkan38 are some examples. Further more, I would like to say I do try to help the wiki by fixing grammer errors that people make, we all do, Sure, you don't notice, but I do do alot of of things for the wiki's structure. I try my best to get rid of post that have nothing to do with helping the wiki (Starscream7's 3 Hero Factory blogs are really good examples) I just think we need some more adminship, Jareroden, Chicken Bond, and you can't do it by yourselves. Yes, I do have leadership experience, not that it matters, but then I could ban vandels, delete articles with inapropriate content (I fixed Norik's Tale) and just be available to users who have many questions. So if you don't think I'm fit then thats fine, but here me out. ~Jman 98~ 05:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) What HAppened What happened to the image on my Toa Argor Page Teridaxtheultimate 23:41, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Nyx when will you make an MOC for nyx also when you get the chance please read the first chapter of shadow regime. Its not as good as most of the others but I think I did a pretty good job. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!]] Its still in the oceaus magna reality so it doesn't contradict because different universe different laws of physics. and yes to both your questions after that Edit: Also just to clarify nyx is noctian right[[User:Biogecko|'''Bio]] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] Hey Slice, You should go onto BMBW and remove your b'crat rights. Cause No one else can but you and yeah. ToaInfinity tried, but he couldn't. Thanks, :--''ThatDevil '' 06:09, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Sprites I've heard that you know how to make sprites. Do you think you could show me how? ﻿ Thank you. RE: But, I am able to remove my own b'crat. I didn't, but I could have. :--''ThatDevil '' 03:18, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : Problems with wikia I've recently been experiencing problems on Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki. Whenever I try to save the page for the Eternal Game, it says "Error" and says that the problem will be resolved soon. Chicken Bond has reported similar problems on other wikis (While I can still view the edits as if they've saved). I'm wondering if you know how to fix this. Varkanax39 22:35, December 8, 2010 (UTC) yes Yes you may end the pool of power sorry about this. You can use any character of mine if you wish. lego aquaman13 Starscream7 issue Hey, TheSlicer, do you think I should warn the bureaucrat of CHFW about Starscream7, because Starscream has B'crat powers and he could possibly delete peoples articles. :O ~Jman 98~ 02:37, December 10, 2010 (UTC) B'crat rights Could please leave a message on my talk page saying that you are okay with having your b'crat rights removed from BMBW? Thanks, --''ThatDevil '' 05:40, December 10, 2010 (UTC)